Heart Breaking
by XJaxX
Summary: There was one woman who still loved the Prince, even before his transformation. That unfortunately had been part of the problem
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea where this idea came from but it plonked into my head so I decided to run with it.**

* * *

It was heart breaking really. At least it would have be, if the Coven were so gracious as to let her have a heart. Oh they could silence her, bully her and demand of her, but they could not change her heart. Nor the love held dearly within.

He was really such a handsome boy. It was a daily pleasure to inspect the castle and to admire the young prince through her magic. Through the looking glass the entire household was completely unawares, as the Coven demanded.

No mother or father to speak of, the boy was a critical case. The principality would have significant importance in the providence of the realm. It was in the Coven's interest to ensure the security of the future; to ensure the prince was a good and just ruler.

Never mind that he was a parentless child in need of guidance. The Coven had no _personal_ interest.

It was no wonder that the boy was uncontrollable. It was inevitable.

So she may have been a little too lenient. It could not be helped. He was such a beautiful boy; but the Coven did not look kindly upon favouritism among their wards – as unaware as they were of the Coven.

No mother to nurse him. It was no surprise he had no love. No gentle hand to show him compassion and in turn teach him to be kindly in regard.

A father who had nothing to do with the infant. Looking upon the newborn's face was a painful reminder of his mother. He was harsh with the boy. No wonder that the boy had such a temper. No consistency to teach him leniency and restraint.

Of course the boy was too young to understand after his father's passing. He was the Master now, but the fearful servants did not have the authority to discipline the boy, nor deny his ludicrous demands. So of course his was wildly unruly, demanding and selfish.

Still, he had such a handsome face; the strong features of his father and the dazzling colouring of his mother. He was a golden beauty. He could not be denied and she exulted in watching him slowly grow into a man.

But perhaps she had been somewhat lax in her judgement. A little intervention beforehand might have spared this unnecessary unpleasantness. But she could not be expected to act so cruelly upon a growing child who had lost so much already.

Besides, it was the Coven's decision that had brought them to this very predicament in the first place. She had been as objective as could be expected. He could be such a lovely boy.

She couldn't help seeing his father looking back out of those eyes. They could be so stony and bleak, but she knew somewhere the joy was still in there buried away.

So he may have insulted a few of the servants. It was to be expected. The help were not supposed to act above their station. And allies from neighbouring kingdoms had been ignored; but he was still a child. What could a child possibly discuss with men three times his age?

But those with such fine looks were often afforded a little leniency. It could not be helped. She would often glance through the mirror and look admiringly upon that golden hair and his angelic face. Many adored that beatific face of his and she understood. She herself had endured many suitors who gazed upon her with such longing and worship. Certainly it enflamed his vanity; but she was certain he would grow tired of it. He would soon learn there were much more important things than beauty.

But the Coven did not see it that way.

Perhaps she _had_ failed somewhat it her duty. The Enchantress was not best pleased to be shown her own folly under such harsh light. But she did think of the young prince with such fondness, it seemed only fair to give him one last chance.

Surely there would still be remnants of a gracious nature within him. Her own purity of soul would call to his. He would feel the deep resonance between them and he would realise his wrong doings.

It would take but a single rose to test his virtue.

She was certain she could prove the boy could be selfless, humble and kind.

How terrible to realise her mistake. She had once again been blinded by her affection for the prince. She could almost feel the Coven gloating with righteousness. How sorry she was to see the callous youth before her. She desperately hoped a worthy nature was still buried somewhere within.

It was heartbreaking, but it had to be done. Even this beastly form could not dissolve the love she felt for the prince. Even as all traces of the father's face disappeared behind tusks and fur; the mother's ethereal beauty smothered by the grotesque – still she loved him.

It was cruel to be sure, but she granted him at least the use of the mirror. She knew he would shun this new world he was now trapped in. It was harsh, she knew – but it was all for the best.

She had made a grave error and now it had to be rectified. The prince had to learn to love, and she was sure such drastic measures would guarantee this. Or at least save the kingdom from a tyrannical ruler.

Anyone who could love him as much, if not more than, she – especially with that hideous face – would turn the bleakness of his soul. If their will could endure his imperious temper, perhaps he would learn humility within their reason. Given time, he might just find another wayward soul and come to learn that an act of kindness can bring its own rewards.

And if not, she would have to live with her mistakes, with the brute she had allowed to rise within the boy. But the Enchantress was almost certain it would turn out right in the end.

After all, mother knows best.

* * *

**Okay, so yes. The randomn idea that the Enchantress was Prince Adam's mother. I like to think her motherly pride blinded her for a little while to the cruelty that was growing in his heart. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed :)**

_**XJaxX**_


	2. Chapter 2

**There was still a little more left in me, so for those who requested it, you're in luck. There is an iminent reunion, although perhaps not quite as you expect. Whether I dabble much further with this remains to be seen. If you've read my other fanfiction, you'll know I'm terrible for updates :P**

* * *

Belle could not sleep. That in itself was unusual. The last sleepless night she had had was her very first night in the castle. That night seemed so very long ago now.

The enchanted household had made her so welcome that the castle had become the home she never realised she had been longing for. Even the Beast's bizarre attempts to treat her like a 'guest' had somehow been heartening.

Somehow all the madness and magic had led her to her true love. And every night since she had slept soundly and satisfied next to her husband and prince.

That perhaps was the strangest thing of all. Not the silverware turning into servants, or the glittering rain that turned gargoyles to elegant angels. No, it was her sweet and tender Beast somehow becoming a man.

That face, those eyes; she had been afraid for a moment, then entranced. But where was her Beast?

But she knew, in those eyes, he was alive and well. Alive!

"_I know it is you and yet… I still don't know who you are!" She whispered. He held her so close, wrapping her in his warmth._

_After a pause he said, "… Adam… My name is Adam." as though it were a great effort to remember._

"_When you stopped breathing I feared the worst! And begged you not to leave me, and…" She stopped, quite amazed at the sudden realisation. _

"…_And you love me." He said simply._

"_Yes, truly. I love you." Belle assured him, holding so tightly to his strange new form._

"_That wasn't a question Belle," Adam beamed with the most radiant smile, "You freed me Belle. Your love saved me. I didn't think I could love you anymore than I did until I saw my hands and knew that it was you."_

"_Then, you love me too?" Belle asked anxiously._

_Adam almost chuckled at the absurdity of the question. His chest rumbled with it, but he quickly thought better of it. He ducked his head down and looked straight into Belle's glimmering eyes._

"_I love you with all my heart," and kissed her soundly once more, which Belle made no protest to._

It had been so confusing and wonderful, but that day she didn't need any answers. She just needed Adam by her side.

Their marriage was not announced straight away. Weddings were troublesome enough to plan normal, without a prince who had to make himself know once again to the outside world being involved. They were well into spring before exchanging vows.

Although to them and their loved ones it was a formality really. No one could say they had not already proven their dedication to one another.

It was relief in a way. It gave Belle time to amalgamate the Beast with this ethereally handsome man that now occupied the castle instead.

Suddenly the castle was a completely different world and it took time to adjust. But she was in amongst it all; helping where she could. In time it became just as much her home as anyone else.

And she knew for certain she loved her prince, whether as a beast or a man.

So why was it so troubling to sleep?

The West Wing was no longer ominous and disturbing. Their suite and bed chamber was warm and welcoming. She found comfort in these walls and in Adam's arms.

She glanced to the atrium through the doorway; noticing a faint glimmer that was unfamiliar. Taking care not to wake Adam, she rose from the bed and donned a dressing gown and slippers.

She entered the room full and was surprised to find the magic mirror glowing at leisure in its stand. Its cracked surface gleefully reflected the distorted dimness. She had not seen it glowing since that night Gaston stole it from her. They had thought the mirror lost, until Chip had triumphantly presented it to them.

He had found it washed up down river; all in one piece save for the glass surface shattered and dim. Unsure of what to do with it (and not wanting to disappoint a jubilant Chip) Belle and Adam had kept it safely in the West Wing, away from prying eyes.

But it was for nothing. The mirror had lost its magic and was as plain as any other – until now.

Belle was so taken by the unexpected radiance of the mirror that she was startled to realise there was another person looming in the shadows of the room.

* * *

**BUM-BUM-BUUUUUUM! Yeah, you can probably guess who it is.**

**Until we meet again!**

_**XJaxX**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Look who's back after all this time? Poor Belle has been standing there for two years. Poor lamb. Well hopefully she can go back to bed by the end of the chapter eh?**

**I do feel I struggled a little to write Belle in character. She's mostly scared and angry in this chapter, and really in the film she only seems to get a little peeved at best. Even when Gaston goes after Beast, she showed more concerned than anger, which I think is fitting for her character. The Enchantress on the otherhand is just being an interfering mother-in-law :P Let me know what you think! **

* * *

"My goodness, I had hoped for a beautiful soul, but a beautiful exterior too?"

Belle spun around; startled when her hand knocked the pedestal in her haste. She lurched back to try and steady the stand whilst simultaneously looking at the intruder.

"I certainly had no influence over the matter; Adam must have been born under a lucky star…" The Enchantress continued. Her glorious visage was dimmed, her features faintly highlighted by the mirror's glow.

"Who are you? Come into the light!" Belle whispered urgently. She glanced cautiously past the stranger to see if Adam had awoken, but he seemed sound asleep.

The Enchantress breezed past Belle, completely ignoring her demands and picked up the mirror.

"It's still here!" The Enchantress exulted, "but it's broken…" She pouted at the splintered surface.

"Put that back at once! What are you doing in our bedchamber?" Belle demanded, again bemused by the woman's audacity.

"I had hoped that Adam would have taken better care of my things." The Enchantress scolded lightly.

"He didn't break it. It happened after he gave it to me." Belle retorted. It was moment later that she realised exactly what the stranger was implying.

"_Your _mirror?" Belle hissed.

The Enchantress deigned her with an imperious look. "I would hardly give him someone else's mirror!" She replied just as indignantly. With a wave of her perfectly sculpted hand, the mirror's surface reformed and become whole once again.

Belle hadn't seen such obvious magic since the night of Adam's transformation. For a split second she watched astonished, then immediately faced The Enchantress with a seething glare.

"You! How dare you enter this castle, after what you did to them? You are not welcome here witch. I have half a mind to wake Adam and call the royal guard!" Belle stormed.

"Oh I wouldn't do that. Adam does not have fond memories of me." The Enchantress responded.

"That might have something to do with the night you turned him into Beast!" Belle snorted inelegantly. She had not realised until this moment quite how angry the sorceress' actions make her feel.

"I turned him into _a_ beast. He may have looked like a beast, but he was the one who chose to act like one." The Enchantress pointed out haughtily, still admiring her mirror.

"You cursed an eleven year old boy! It was cruel and unnecessary!" Belle burst out, again glancing to see if Adam had woken up. But the sheets had not even twitched in her absence.

"Fear not, out voices are shielded, he will not awaken before I am gone." The Enchantress observed.

"Why are you here?" Belle asked, and more importantly '_when will you be gone_' she thought to herself.

"To congratulate you of course," The Enchantress replied, as though it were the most natural thing in the world. She placed the mirror back in its place on the pedestal and made a slow and deliberate circle around Belle.

Belle in turn followed the sorceress' movement with a sharp glare. Finally Belle stepped away, taking her own measure of the woman before her.

"You have no power here! We defeated your curse. Love and kindness defeated your curse. And if you harm a single hair on Adam's head, I and the rest of this castle won't rest until we have found you and brought you to justice." Belle pronounced.

The Enchantress chuckled, "My dear that was the _point_. Why would I wish harm on my dear boy, when he has learnt precisely what he was lacking as a child?"

"That still doesn't excuse what you did! It makes no sense…" Belle faltered.

"Doesn't it?" The Enchantress mused, "His heart had grown cold. Drastic measures had to be taken, and the responsibility was mine. Do you think me so callous as to let some _other_ sorceress punish him?"

Belle could think of no response. This was not at all like the books she had read. The evil witch was never supposed to return, feeling _pleased_ that her evil magic had been thwarted.

"Now my dear, enough talk of Adam! I came here to speak of _you_." The Enchantress announced.

Belle retreated a step; disappointed to realise that The Enchantress stood between herself and Adam.

"Me?" Belle fought to keep her voice even.

"More importantly to offer my blessings," The Enchantress reiterated.

"We want nothing from you," Belle rebuked. It was ridiculous to think the sorceress had only just become aware of their marriage. The news had become commonplace months ago. The Enchantress must have been up to something.

"You may think differently in the coming months," The Enchantress taunted, "Even to a Prince and Princess, bringing new life into the world can be tricky business."

Belle gasped, reflexively shielding her midriff. Her face flooded with confusion and terror.

"How did you know?" Belle croaked.

"A mother knows these things," The Enchantress blithely replied. Belle was still too stunned to listen to the woman's response.

"I haven't even found chance to tell Adam. It's too soon to tell." Belle muttered, her thoughts mostly turned upon herself.

"I assure you, everything is well. You shall no doubt have a beautiful, healthy baby before the year is out." The Enchantress beamed in exultation. Not that there was any chance this child _could _be anything but beautiful, but parents seemed to like hearing such reassurances.

Belle turned to the sorceress with suspicious eyes. "What have you done? What are you planning to do to our baby?" Belle demanded, her voice almost rising to an uncharacteristic shriek.

"Planning? To protect the child at all costs, _that_ is my plan. The future of this kingdom depends on it. Everything that I have done for Adam has been for his own good and for the good of his people. And I shall do the same for this child. Although heaven forbid I have to go through the debacle that I did with Adam!" The Enchantress exclaimed.

"Don't pretend that you feel any remorse for what you did to this castle." Belle growled.

"Why would I feel remorse? I did my duty, as now Adam must. My dear, you really need to get you nose out of those books and see the big picture." The Enchantress admonished gently. "We all must make sacrifices for the ones we love. Even I must bend to the will of forces greater than myself. It is only my hope that I might do better by this child."

The Enchantress smiled gently, her angelic face betraying none of the sinister intent that Belle was sure filled such a beatific exterior. The Enchantress came forward with all her ethereal grace. Her fingers tenderly brushed Belle's flushed cheek, and Belle struggled not to flinch at the contact.

"My blessings on you child, and for the child you and Adam shall bring into the world," the sorceress repeated, "I only pray that the child is a boy."

Belle scowled at her. "Adam and I will love this child no matter what it is. We've spoken of such things. Adam will name our firstborn his heir no matter their gender." Belle snapped back defiantly.

"My sincere apologises my child, you misunderstand me. The descendants of my family are tied to very old magic. If the firstborn is a male they are often tied to places of power and privilege, should circumstances allow. However if the firstborn child is a female, she is bound to the Covenant. She will be a sorceress and the Coven will claim her." The Enchantress explained plainly.

Belle frowned, having no inkling of what The Enchantress was telling her.

"You see dear Belle, Adam is my son."

In a silent flash, the Enchantress was gone. Belle was left blinking in the dimness, with a serene and unearthly smile burned into her memory. Without a word, she sank to her knees in defeat, only the soft glow of the magic mirror to accompany her.

* * *

**Yay! Grandma came to visit!**

Yes, we've learnt a little more about The Enchantress' past. More will be revealed as the story progresses, although I doubt we will learn much about her own parents or her childhood at this stage. 

**Hope you enjoyed the update, and hopefully it won't be quite so long before you get to see another chapter...**

**I make no promises.  
**

**_Ciao_**

**_XJaxX_**


End file.
